Your Voice
by moshi hyura
Summary: Semula Sakura berniat untuk melupakan masalahnya dengan berlibur ke Mansion pemberian dari sang kakak—Sasori, namun bukan ketenangan yang didapatnya tapi justru kenyataan pahit masa lalu antara Haruno dan Uchiha yang mewarnai liburannya kali ini. Re-Publish. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC. Typo(s). Alur cepat. Membingungkan. Terlalu panjang. Dapat menyebabkan kram dan kesemutan.

Fict ini aku persembahkan untuk Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri IV. Re-publish.

Enjoy please!

.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^YOUR VOICE^^

.

Kaki-kaki putih dan jenjang itu terus menyusuri jalan tapak disepanjang pinggiran pantai. Mata _emerald_ cerahnya melirik kesana-kemari, rambut merah muda sepinggangnya ikut terkibas seiring gerakan kepalanya yang menoleh kekanan dan kiri dengan gelisah. Ia abaikan angin pantai memainkan rambut indahnya yang juga sesekali membuat rok merah selututnya berkibar ringan.

"Sepertinya aku tadi tidak melewati jalan ini."

Entah gadis bersuai merah muda itu berbicara pada siapa kerana saat ini ia sedang berjalan seorang diri dalam keadaan pantai sore yang mulai sepi. Hanya segerombol nelayan yang baru saja pulang melaut yang terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Hari semakin sore dan semakin terlihat jelas pula kepanikan di wajah cantik itu.

"Oh _Kami-sama_ apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini? Aku dimana sekarang? Hiks..."

Hampir saja air mata itu menetes jatuh kalau saja mata indahnya tak menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sepertinya sedang bersantai duduk di sebatang pohon kelapa yang telah tumbang sambil memainkan senar gitar di tangannya.

Kaki jenjangnya sedikit berlari menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Semoga dia bisa membantuku" Gumamnya.

Semakin dekat semakin jelas pula suara gitar terdengar. Kini nampak pemuda itu sedang memejamkan mata mungkin terlalu menikmati alunan musik yang ia mainkan sendiri. Terlihat begitu tenang dan damai. Sepetinya pemuda itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia menghirup napas dalam menikmati aroma pantai yang sej... Eh tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ini bukan aroma pantai yang biasanya?. Pemuda berambut _raven darkblue_ dengan gaya yang sedikit unik itupun segera menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan sekarang ia menapakkan kedua _onix_-nya yang seketika melebar terkejut.

Ia yakin benar sebelum ia memejamkan mata tadi ia tak melihat siapapun disekitarnya, lalu darimana gadis merah muda ini muncul? Dan lagi gadis ini beraroma _cherry_?.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan gadis itupun menampilkan senyum canggungnya.

"_Su-sumimasen, ano_... Aku Haruno Sakura. Tadi aku sadang berjalan-jalan tapi entah kenapa aku tersesat. Mungkin aku bingung karena disini terlalu banyak jalan setapak atau munkin karena aku terlalu menikmati pemandangan hingga tanpa sadar aku berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Hehehe... Apa kau tahu dimana Mansion Haruno?"

Pemuda itu tampak menautkan alisnya bingung. Ia perhatikan gadis didepannya itu dengan seksama dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Satu kesimpulannya, gadis ini benar-benar warga asing.

Diraihnya buku catatan dan pensil yang sedari tadi tergeletak disamping ia duduk. Tangannya dengan cekatan mencoret-coret kertas yeng semula polos tersebut.

_Apa dia sedang memuat denah?_. Tanya Sakura dalam hati sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut.

Srekk!

Tiba-tiba dengan kasar pemuda itu merobek halaman keras yang ia coret-coret barusan dan menyodorkannya kepada Sakura.

Meski bingung Sakura tetap menerima kertas itu. Ia perhatikan dengan teliti gambar yang sepertinya denah itu. Disana tertulis Mansion Haruno, benar! Ini benar-benar denah menuju rumahnya. _Ahh akhirnya aku bisa pulang!. _Jeritnya senang dalam hati tapi karena terlalu senang ia sampai tak menyadari kalau pemuda itu sudah melenggang pergi begitu saja.

"Hey tunggu!"

Suara Sakura seolah hilang disapu angin, pemuda itu tetap berjalan santai seperti tak mendengar suara apapun.

"Huhh... Padahal aku hanya ingin berterimakasih tapi yasudahlah." Meski sedikit kesal namun tak urung sebuah senyum kelegaan terukir dibibir tipisnya.

Berlawanan arah Sakura ikut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Matahari mulai beranjak tinggi. Jam di dindingpun hampir menunjukan pukul 9 pagi dan sepertinya hangat cahaya matahari yang menembus tirai kamar mulai mengusik tidur sang pemilik kamar. Tampak Sakura—sang pemilik kamar—menggeliatkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang _queen size_ itu dengan masih berbalut selimut tebal.

"Hoamm!" Meski malas mau tidak mau Sakura mulai membuka kedua matanya menampakkan manik _emerald_-nya.

"Humm... Sudah jam 9. Haahh... Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa melihat _sunrise_. Yasudahlah mungkin besok aku bisa melihatnya"

Hampir saja ia kembali terpejam kalau tidak terdengar dering panggilan masuk dari ponselnya. Jemari lentiknya segera bergerilya mencari ponsel yang tergeletak dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Tanpa melihat nama sang penelpon ia segera menjawab.

"Ya hallo..."

"..."

"Oh kau... Ada apa?"

"..."

"Terserah kau saja. Lagi pula aku juga sekarang sedang berlibur"

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu kemari. Sudah ya aku sibuk!" Sakura memutuskan panggilan sepihak lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mengabaikan ponselnya yang kembali berdering.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Karena sudah terlalu panas untuk berjalan-jalan di pantai, Sakura memutuskan untuk bersantai di halaman saja sambil membaca novel yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ia minati. Tapi baginya itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada kegiatan samasekali. Namun langkahnya menuju halaman belakang terhenti saat mata menangkap objek yang tidak asing lagi.

_Dia kan orang yang kemarin, kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia bekerja disini? Sebagai tukang kebun?_. Sakura bertanya-tanya sendiri melihat orang yang menolongnya kemarin sedang bersama dengan kepala pelayan di Mansionnya ini dan lagi orang itu memakai topi anyaman bambu sambil membawa gunting pohon di tangan kanannya.

Segera ia letakkan asal novel yang ia bawa di meja yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hei, kau yang kemarin kan? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Aku belum berterimakasih. Umm... Terimakasih ya untuk kemarin. Berkat kau aku bisa pulang. Hehe...". Tanpa permisi Sakura langsung menyela pembicaraan kepala pelayannya.

"Maaf, nona sudah mengenalnya?". Tanya Shion—kepala pelayan.

"Ahh iya. Kemarin dia yang nenujukanku jalan pulang".

"Oh begitu rupanya. Yasudah kalau begitu kau lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu". Perintah Shion yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari pemuda itu.

Baru saja ia berbalik untuk menuju halaman belakang langkahnya dihentikan oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa kau bisu?!". Rupanya Sakura agak kesal karena terus merasa diabaikan sejak kemarin. Sedangkan orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tapi kali ini Sakura menarik lengannya dengan kasar membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan mengabaikanku! Aku Haruno Sakura pemilik mansion ini. Kau bekerja disini berarti kau bekerja padaku. Mana sopan santunmu kepada majikan?!". Cecar Sakura penuh emosi. _Emerald-_nya menatap dengan penuh amarah tapi yang ditatap hanya diam. Melihat amarah nona mudanya semakin menjadi akhirnya Shion turun tangan.

"Nona mungkin anda sedikit salah paham, biar saya jelaskan. Sasuke cepat kau kembali bekerja!". Shion melepaskan tangan Sakura yang masih menahan pemuda itu. Merasa sudah bebas ia kembali melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke? Ohh jadi namamu Sasuke eh? Tuan Sasuke yang bis..."

"Cukup nona!". Terpaksa Shion harus membentak majikannya yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan itu.

"Ka-kau membentakku?". Tanya Sakura tak percaya hingga kini perhatiannya tertuju pada Shion.

"Maafkan saya nona tapi menurut saya anda sudah berlebihan"

"Berlebihan?. Shion-san aku tidak suka diabaikan dan sejak kemarin dia mengabaikanku!"

"Saya rasa Sasuke tidak mengabaikan nona. Buktinya kemarin dia menunjukan jalan pulang kan?"

"Tapi dia tidak membalas ucapanku"

"Itu... Karena dia tidak bisa nona?". Jawab Shion setelah Sasuke tak terlihat lagi.

"Apa? Tidak bisa? Dia hanya perlu menjawab ucapan terimakasihku. Mana mungkin seperti itu saja tidak bisa"

"Bukan begitu nona tapi Sasuke memang bisu"

Seketika Sakura terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau kata-katanya barusan adalah benar. Ia menatap Shion seolah memintanya untuk lebih menjelaskan.

"Untuk itu jika Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan nona, harap nona memaklumi keadaannya. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Maaf untuk kelancangan saya barusan". Lanjut Shion yang segera masuk meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Ma-maaf... Aku tidak tahu Sasuke". Lirihnya.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

"Maaf"

Sasuke sejenak menghentikan pekerjaannya memotong ranting-ranting kering yang mengganggu demi melihat siapa yang bicara barusan. Begitu mengetahui orang tersebut adalah Sakura ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali meneruskan kegiatannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku tapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Ya ini memang mansionku tapi aku baru kali ini kemari jadi ya kau mengerti sendiri kan dan lagi kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kemarin sore itu benar pertemuan pertama kita". Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya aneh Sakura terus saja berceloteh dengan mimik wajahnya yang berubah-ubah yang menurut Sasuke itu sangat lucu hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum .

"Heii... Kau tersenyum padaku?". Tanya Sakura bermaksud menggoda. Merasa malu Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

"Hahaha kau tidak usah malu. Aku tahu aku ini cantik dan menggemaskan, banyak yang berkata seperti itu padaku"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. Ia tak habis pikir dengan nona muda ini. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia berwajah menyesal tapi sekarang wajah itu menampakkan kesombongan. Tak mau terlalu ambil pusing Sasuke memilih untuk meneruskan memotong ranting-ranting kering.

"Umm... Boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke? Rasanya terlalu formal jika aku memanggilmu Uchiha". Merasa kembali mendapat perhatian Sasuke, Sakura segera melanjutkan.

"Mulai sekarang aku ingin kita berteman tapi sekarang teruskan pekerjaanmu!". Setelah mengucapkannya Sakura melenggang pergi mengabaikan Sasuke yang menatapnya aneh.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Hari sudah berganti tapi entah mengapa perasaan Sakura masih tetap seperti kemarin. Bersalah. Ya ia merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

"Jam 8 pagi. Haahh... Aku tertinggal _sunrise_ lagi". Sakura hanya melirik sekilas ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, sengaja ia matikan.

Perlahan ia membawa langkahnya menuju dapur. Berencana membuat nasi goreng _seafood_ untuk dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke sebagai tindak lanjut dari permintaan maafnya kemarin. Dengan lincah Sakura meracik bumbu-bumbu dapur tersebut melupakan sang koki yang tugasnya ia ambil paksa.

"Nona Sakura, apa yang sedang nona lakukan?". Tanya Shion.

"Oh hai Shion-_san_. Aku sedang memasak nasi goreng". Jawab Sakura tanpa nenghentikan kegiatannya.

"Tapi nona, sarapan anda sudah siap dimeja makan"

"Benarkah? Humm... Kalau begitu ini untuk Sasuke saja, apa kau juga mau? Masakanku enak loh!". Bangga Sakura.

"Terimakasih nona tapi Sasuke sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi". Tangan yang semula sedang mengaduk-aduk nasi di penggorengan tersebut berhenti setika.

"Apa kau bilang?! Berhenti?! Aku tidak menyuruhmu memecatnya Shion-_san_!"

"Saya tidak memecatnya nona. Kemarin Sasuke hanya menggantikan Uchiha Itachi kakaknya yang sedang sakit tapi sepertinya Itachi akan segera kembali bekerja hari ini". Shion mencoba menjelaskan.

Sesaat Sakura tampak berpikir lalu kembali meneruskan memasak nasi gorengnya.

"Shion-_san_ apa kau tahu dimana mereka tinggal?"

"Mereka?"

"Uchiha, Kau tahu?" Sekarang Sakura sudah memindahkan nasi gorengnya kedalam kotak nasi berwarna biru lembut.

"Cepat antarkan aku kesana sekarang sebelum nasi goreng ini dingin" Perintah Sakura tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Shion.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada didepan rumah sederhana khas perkampungan pinggir pantai yang terbuat dari lempengan kayu. Perlahan Sakura mendekat kerah pintu namun belum ia sempat mengucapkan salam dari dalam sudah terdengar suara seseorang.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Cukup diam dan lihat saja!". Tegas pemuda yang Sakura yakini sebagai Uchiha Itachi. _Sepertinya dia sedang marah_.

"Aku tahu kau ingin membantu tapi sungguh Sasuke aku masih sanggup. Biar aku saja"

Kali ini suaranya sedikit melembut membuat Sakura penasaran untuk mengintip keadaan didalam rumah tersebut yang kebetulan pintunya tidak tertutup. Ia melihat orang itu sedang mengelus kepala Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertunduk diam. Posisi Itachi yang membelakangi pintu masuk membuatnya tidak menyadari ada orang lain disana terlebih lagi ia sedang sibuk memperhatikan adiknya.

"_Sumimasen_"

Suara yang lirih tapi cukup mengejutkan kedua pemuda Uchiha disana. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejut mereka.

"Maaf kami mengganggu". Shion mencoba mewakili Sakura.

"Tidak Shion-_sama_ dan emm...". Itachi menggantung kalimatnya agak sedikit bingung.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura"

"Ahh nona Sakura. Maaf saya tidak menyambut kedatangan anda".

"Tak apa. Aku kemari untuk memberikan ini pada Sasuke sebagai permintaan maafku kemarin". Sakura menyerahkan kotak berisi nasi goreng tersebut yang diterima dengan sedikit ragu oleh Sasuke.

"Semoga kau menyukainya ya Sesuke. Dan Itachi-_san_ kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja hari ini. Istirahatlah dulu jika perlu". Sasuke hanya diam sedangkan Itachi teringat akan satu hal penting.

"Nona silahkan duduk"

"Tidak usah, kami akan langsung pulang. Ayo Shion-_san_"

"Terimakasih banyak nona"

Sakura tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu bersama antara kakak adik tersebut.

Begitu sosok Sakura dan Shion tak terlihat lagi Itachi segera masuk kedalam rumah dan mendapati Sasuke yang masih terdiam memperhatikan kotak yang tadi diterimanya.

"Sasuke, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku". Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah melihat Itachi yang sepertinya begitu penasaran.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Sore yang tidak begitu cerah. Meski tipis langit terlihat dihiasi segerombol awan mendung. Dari lantai dua Mansion Haruno Sakura melihat beberapa anak-anak sedang bermain dipinggir pantai dangan asyiknya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya seolah ingin ikut larut dalam keceriaan tersebut tak terkecuali Haruno Sakura yang kini sedang menopang dagu tersenyum memperhatikan anak-anak tersebut.

"Anak-anak disini memang berbeda dengan anak-anak kota. Mereka begitu polos dan sederhana. Haahh... Rasanya aku ingin ikut bergabung!". Gumam Sakura yang tanpa disadari terdengar oleh Shion.

"Mungkin disana sedikit dingin, kalau nona ingin kesana sebaiknya mengenakan pakaian hangat".

Sekilas Sakura melirik pakaian yang ia kenakan saat itu. Sebuah baju terusan selutut tanpa lengan khas musim panas.

"Tidak perlu". Tolaknya.

"Tapi nona"

Tanpa menghiraukan saran Shion Sakura segera menuruni tangga menuju tepi pantai tempat anak-anak itu bermain setelah sebelumnya mengambil topi pantai yang sedang dipegang Shion.

"Aku tidak akan mati kedinginan disana kan Shion-_san_?"

Tak lama Sakura sampai ditempat anak-anak itu bermain pasir. Tanpa ragu ia segera bergabung dengan meraka yang menurut Sakura ramah dan manis. Gelak tawap itu terhenti ketika anak-anak tersebut berlari mendekati ombak di bibir pantai dan mulai menceburkan diri mereka disana, Sakura hanya bisa mematung. Ia ragu untuk ikut kesana karena ia yakin air laut saat ini pasti sangat dingin terlebih lagi baju yang dikenakannya kini lumayan tipis. Khawatir akan menjadi transparan jika terkena air Sakura memilih mundur.

"Kakak ayo kemari!". Seru anak-anak itu hampir berbarengan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Lain kali saja ya"

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari anak-anak itu Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pulang. Baru saja beberapa langkah berjalan Sakura memicingkan matanya berharap penglihatannya menajam.

"Sasuke?". Sakura yakin orang yang berada ditengah sekumpulan nelayan itu adalah Sasuke tapi yang ia herankan kenapa dia ikut menarik perahu itu ketepian?.

"Kemarin menjadi tukang kebun sekarang menjadi nelayan lalu besok dia akan menjadi apa lagi?". Tersenyum kecil Sakura terus bergumam mendekati Sasuke dan beberapa nelayan disana.

Begitu Sakura sampai perahu tersebut sudah rapi ditepikan, terlihat juga beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan perahu sambil membawa ikan-ikan segar dan begitupun dengan Sasuke. Ia melepas baju yang dikenakannya untuk dijadikan wadah beberapa ekor ikan segar dari salah seorang nelayan sebagai upahnya membantu. Sasuke awalnya ingin bergegas pulang ke rumah tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari kehadiran Sakura disana.

Merasa dilihat Sakura melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke berjalan ketempat Sakura berdiri.

"_Hey_". Sapa Sakura begitu Sasuke semakin mendekat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebagai bentuk jawaban salamnya.

Ternyata Sasuke lumayan juga. Pikir Sakura melihat Sasuke bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang menurut Sakura sangat seksi. Tanpa Sakura sadari pipinya bersemu merah membuat Sasuke menautkan alis bingung.

"Waah. Ikan yang besar dan masih segar. Akan kau apakan ikan-ikan itu?". Tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya hanya basa-basi untuk mengalihkan perhatian tapi ditanggapi serius oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengulurkan tanganya yang membawa ikan-ikan tersebut kearah Sakura membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Eh apa?"

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan ikan-ikan itu kepada Sakura.

"Maksudmu ini untukku?". Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan meletakkan ikan-ikan yang bungkusan bajunya itu.

"Terimakasih ya Sasuke. Kalau begitu besok kau datanglah ke rumahku. Kita habiskan ikan-ikan ini bersama aku sendiri yang akan memasaknya. Bagaimana kau mau?". Tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Melihat Sasuke yang tampaknya sedang berpikir membuat Sakura melanjutkan.

"Umm apa nasi gorengku tadi pagi tidak enak?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepala. Nasi goreng tadi pagi benar-benar enak dan lagi ia tidak ingin melihat wajah kecewa gadis itu. Sakura kembali tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu besok kau akan datang kan? Atau kau ingin kakakmu yang menyeretmu kerumahku?". Sakura merasa menang melihat Sasuke yang langsung mengangguk begitu kata kakak disebut.

"Okey, sampai jumpa besok jam 9 pagi ya Sasuke!". Sakura kemudian berjalan pulang dengan senyum yang masih terukir meninggalkan Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya mencerna kalimatnya barusan.

Begitu Sakura menjauh Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut _raven_-nya frustasi dan dengan langkah berat akhirnya ia juga berjalan pulang.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk sampai ke Mansionnya karena ia sedikit berlari tadi. Sakura langsung menuju dapur dan meletakkan ikat-ikat segar tersebut kedalam wadah khusus dan menyimpannya di lemari pendingan, tak lupa ia membawa baju Sasuke yang kini berbau amis kearah mesin cuci untuk dibersihkan.

Dilain tempat.

Baru saja Sasuke menginjak kaki di pekarangan rumahnya, suara Itachi sudah menyambut. Rupanya Itachi sedang membersihkan rumput disana.

"Kau dari mana Sasuke?". Melihat penampilan adikya Itachi kembali melanjutkan.

"Seingatku kau tadi mengenakan baju saat akan pergi".

Hari ini untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah didepan Itachi yang sekarang menatapnya penuh selidik.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^YOUR VOICE^^

Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak jarum jam yang tergantung disalah satu dinding rumahnya. Sungguh ia tak mengira ini semua akan terjadi. Kurang dari setengah jam lagi ia harus segera menuju Mansion Haruno kalau tidak ingin majikan kakaknya itu murka lagi. Sasuke takut ini akan berimbas pada pekerjaan Itachi. _Bagaimana kalau sampai Itachi-nii dipecat karena ulahku?._ Demi _Kami-sama_ ia tak akan sanggup melihat wajah kecewa itu. Benar-benar tak ingin hal itu terjadi, Sasuke segera bersiap untuk pergi. Lebih baik ia datang lebih awal daripada terlambat. Sambil menyusuri garis pantai kearah Mansion Haruno Sasuke terus mengingat-ingat pesan yang diberikan Itachi sebelum ia pergi lebih dulu selepas fajar tadi.

"_Sasuke kau harus menjaga sikapmu. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia majikanku. Kau mengerti maksudku?". Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

Memikirkan Itachi membuat hatinya miris. Bagaimana tidak?. Itachi adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki, dia bukan hanya seorang kakak bagi Sasuke tapi juga seorang ayah dan ibu disaat yang bersamaan. Karena sikapnya yang terlalu bertanggung jawab itulah yang membuat Sasuke merasa kasihan. Ia tahu Itachi sangat menyanginya hingga tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, yang dia lakukan hanya bekerja dan bekerja untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup mereka tanpa memperbolehkannya membatu sedikitpun. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi sikap keras kepala dan over protektif kakaknya itu. Toh kalau Itachi tidak dirumah ia masih bisa curi-curi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan penghasilah tambahan dengan bekerja serabutan, walaupun Itachi akan memarahinya jika ketahuan.

Sasuke menghela napas dalam untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sekarang ia sudah berada didepan pintu gerbang Mansion Haruno. Ia ragu apakah sebaiknya ia menemui Itachi yang pasti berada di taman terlebih dahulu atau langsung masuk kedalam menemui Sakura. Setelah menimbang-nimbang tak ada salahnya mencari Itachi dulu.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendongak melihat Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya dari balkon lantai dua._ Sepertinya sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menemui Itachi-nii._

"Sasuke masuklah, nona Sakura sudah menunggumu". Shion sudah membukakan pintu utama lebar-lebar untuk Sasuke karena hari ini dia datang sebagai tamu undangan nonanya.

Melihat Sasuke akan segera melawati pintu utama Sakura cepat-cepat turun kelantai dasar untuk ikut menyambut pemuda itu. Baru saja beberapa langkah Sasuke melewati pintu, Sakura langsung menarik lenganya tidak sabar manuju meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan masakan yang mayoritas berbahan dasar ikan.

"Kau lama sekali, hampir saja aku menyuruh Itachi-_san_ menyeretmu kemari!"

_Bukan Itachi tapi kau yang sekarang menyeretku Sakura_. Balas Sasuke dalam hati. Begitu sampai di meja makan dengan cekatan Sakura menarik salah satu kursi dan memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk disana. Mengikatkan celemek putih di leher Sasuke dan membuka beberapa tudung saji yang masih tertutup lalu bergegas duduk di kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke makan di meja makan yang begitu besar dan dipenuhi banyak hidangan seperti ini. Ia menatap Sakura ragu._ Apa benar semua ia yang memasaknya sendiri?_.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya aku yang memasak semua ini? Memang sih tidak semua masakan ini aku yang memasak. Aku hanya memasak yang berbahan dasar ikan saja. Hehehe...". Aku Sakura malu-malu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke memperhatian semua hidangan yang tersaji lalu memutuskan untuk mencicipi kaldu sup ikan yang terletak tak jauh darinya. _Enak_.

Melihat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum setelah mencicipi supnya membuat Sakura yakin bahwa pemuda ini menyukai masaknnya. Tak mau kalah, iapun segera mengambil beberapa potong ikan dari menu yang lain. Acara makan bersamapun berlangsung dengan sempurna, Sakura sesekali menawarkan ini itu kepada Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dengan meletakan sendok dan garpu yang tadi digunaknnya untuk makan.

"Hehehe... Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat". Sakura tersenyum malu melihat begitu banyak piring yang sudah kosong disekitar Sasuke. Barulah Sakura sadar bahwa ia sudah memaksa Sasuke makan terlalu banyak.

Setelah meneguk habis minuman yang disediakan, Sasuke kemudian mengambil buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pena dari saku kemejanya.

_Apa yang ingin dia katakan?_. Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati menunggu Sasuke selesai menulis. Tak lama akhirnya Sasuke menyodorkan catatannya tersebut dengan pipi yang sedikit merona membuat Sakura penasaran untuk segera membaca catatan itu.

_Maaf, apa boleh aku minta sedikit untuk Itachi-nii?._

"Tentu saja boleh. Shion-_san_, tolong kemasi semua makanan ini!". Respon Sakura begitu selesai membacanya tapi Sasuke segera meraih kembali buku catatan itu dan menulis lagi dengan tergesa.

_Tidak. Jangan semua. Ini terlalu banyak._

Sakura melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat memohon tapi bagi Sakura itu malah terlihat lucu.

"Penawaran ditolak!". Senyum kemenanganpun mengembang di bibir tipis Sakura melihat ekspresi kaget Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, makanan ini terlalu banyak untuk aku habiskan sendiri jadi lebih baik kalian saja yang menghabiskannya". Putus Sakura lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan kembali menarik langannya namun kali ini menuju balkon lantai atas yang langsung menhadap laut. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah sedari tadi ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Nona Haruno ini.

Begitu sampai di balkon, Sakura segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi santai yang memang tersedia disana memandang laut lepas yang biru sedangkan Sasuke memilih bersandar di pagar pembatas yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya tak jauh dari Sakura duduk. Semula ia juga memandang kearah yang sama dengan Sakura namun sosok yang sedang sibuk menanam bibit bunga dibawah sana kemudian lebih menarik perhatiannya.

"Itachi-_san_ rajin sekali ya? Dan sepertinya dia juga kakak yang baik". Sasuke agak terkejut karena entah sejak kapan Sakura ikut bersandar disampingnya. Mendengar penuturan Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk setuju. _Ya, dia adalah kakak yang rajin dan baik. Sangat baik._

Sakura tersenyum lembut memandang Sasuke yang kini sedang sibuk memperhatikan Itachi. Sedikit banyak ia sudah mengetahui kondisi kakak-adik ini dari Shion.

"Jujur aku iri padamu Sasuke". Meski lirih namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengar kata-kata Sakura barusan. _Iri?. _Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh selidik memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!". Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perintah Sakura barusan, saat ini ia sedang sangat penasaran.

"Haahh... Okey aku memang memiliki semua yang bisa dibeli dengan uang. Aku bisa pergi keberbagai belahan dunia manapun, membeli semua yang aku inginkan meskipun sebenarnya tidak aku butuhkan. Sepertinya hidupku menyenangkan ya Sasuke? Tapi sebenarnya tidak". Sinar manik _emerald_ itu sedikit meredup.

Sasuke merubah posisi berdirinya menjadi menghadap Sakura sebagai tanda ia siap mendengarkan. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat sikap Sasuke sebelum pandangannya kembali menerawang jauh.

"Dulu aku juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Dia sangat baik dan menyangiku. Kau tahu? Mansion ini sebenarnya adalah kado ulang tahunku yang ke-17 darinya. _Nii-chan_ yang seorang mahasiswa arsitektur merancang sendiri Mansion ini untukku bahkan proses pembuatannyapun selalu ia pantau langsung, agar hasilnya benar-benar sesuai harapan katanya. Setiap kali _nii-chan_ kemari sebenarnya aku ingin ikut karena aku benar-benar penasaran, tapi _nii-chan_ bilang ini masih rahasia. Tapi sayangnya kecelakaan itu menggagalkan semua rencananya dan harus membuatnya pergi jauh. _Nii-chan _mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan pulang dari sini setelah pengecekan terakhir sebelum diserahkan padaku dihari ulang tahunku nantinya. Aku bahkan tak percaya _nii-chan_ sudah pergi sebelum benar-benar menyerahkan Mansion ini padaku. Mansion yang semula begitu aku inginkan ini seketika itu menjadi tak berarti. Karena aku tidak pernah mau kemari, ayah dan ibu berencana akan menjualnya saja tapi kemudian aku sadar biar bagaimanapun Mansion ini dibuatkan khusus untukku oleh _nii-chan_ yang juga sebagai hadiah terakhirnya". Tes... Tes... Butiran airmata itu meluncur begitu saja. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke terjulur mengelus kepala Sakura penuh perhatian. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang tempo hari terlihat galak dan egois ini ternyata hanyalah gadis yang rapuh.

"Terimakasih Sasuke". Sakura mengelap asal pipinya yang basah yang kemudian diambil alih oleh Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak rela melihat gadis ini menangis. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Sadar bahwa tindakannya membuat Sasuke terkejut Sakura kembali berujar.

"Sebentar saja, aku mohon". Sasuke akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan dan membalas pelukan Sakura berharap bisa sedikit meringankan kesedihanya.

"Ternyata kau sudah dewasa ya, Sasuke?". Gumam Itachi sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya semula untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang lainnya atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengganggu momen langka itu.

"Sakura!"

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^YOUR VOICE^^

"Sakura!"

"Ga-Gaara!"

Refleks baik Sasuke maupun Sakura saling melepaskan pelukan dan membuat jarak diantara mereka.

Sosok lelaki yang dipanggil Gaara oleh Sakura perlahan mendekat. Seketika suasana berubah tak mengenakan. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Gaara dengan awas, meskipun ia tidak mengenalnya tapi ia yakin bahwa orang dihadapannya ini bukan orang yang ramah.

BUGH!

"Sasuke!". Pekik Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba Gaara melayangkan pukulan yang tepat mengenai bagian kiri wajah Sasuke membuatnya tersungkur karena hantaman itu cukup keras.

Sakura berniat membantu Sasuke berdiri namun Gaara sudah mencekal lengannya sebelum Sakura sempat mencapai tempat Sasuke.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut liburan?! Bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain? Pantas kau tidak mengijinkanku menyusulmu. Tidak ingin diganggu hah?!"

Tidak menghiraukan perkataan Gaara, Sakura terus berusaha melepaskan diri tapi semakin Sakura berusaha semakin kuat pula Gaara mencengkram lengannya.

PLAK!

Tamparan Sakura membuatnya terkejut, tapi ia justru semakin naik pitam. Hampir saja tamparan balasan dari Gaara mengenai pipi Sakura kalau Sasuke tidak segera menahan tangan laki-laki itu. Sasuke tahu tidak seharusnya ia ikut campur tapi ia tak rela jika Sakura diperlakukan kasar seperti itu tak peduli siapa sebenarnya Gaara.

Tindakan Sasuke membuat Gaara lebih terkejut lagi hingga tanpa sadar Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri dan langsung menghambur kearah Sasuke, mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut kiri bibir pemuda itu akibat pukulan Gaara tadi. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat emosi Gaara semakin menjadi. Tanpa basa-basi Gaara mencengkarm kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke dinding membuat Sakura kembali memekik kaget.

"Kau. Beraninya mengambil Sakuraku!"

BUGH!

"AKH!" Kali ini giliran Gaara yang memekik karena Sasuke baru saja meninju ulu hatinya. Selagi Gaara kesakitan Sasuke mencoba membawa Sakura pergi, jujur saja ia tidak ingin seorang gadis melihat hal seperti ini. Tapi Gaara benar-benar keras kepala, dia kembali mencengkram tangan Sakura membuatnya berada diantara dua orang yang sedang emosi.

"Sakit...". Rintih Sakura sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya. Tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, begitu melepaskan tangan Sakura, Gaara segera melayangkan pukulannya kembali kearah Sasuke tapi sepertinya Sasuke sudah menduga hal itu hingga dengan lincah ia menghindar. Langsung ia memberikan pukalan balasan setelah sebelumnya mendorong Sakura untuk menjauh. Karena selanjutnya Gaara menyerang dengan membabi buta begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"CUKUP! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!". Teriak Sakura melihat perkelahian itu semakin hebat karena keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN!". Mendengar suara Itachi membuat Sasuke lengah hingga sekali lagi pukulan Gaara mendarat di wajahnya yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sakura sebisa mungkin menahan Gaara yang hendak menyerang Sasuke lagi sedangkan Itachi segera membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"Itachi-_san_ tolong cepat bawa Sasuke pergi!". Perintah Sakura sambil terus menahan Gaara yang terus mendesak maju begitu pula Sasuke yang memberontak ketika Itachi menyeretnya pergi.

"CUKUP GAARA CUKUP!". Sakura kembali berteriak begitu Sasuke dan Itachi tak terlihat lagi.

"Aku tak habis pikir Sakura. Kau lebih membela laki-laki lain dibandingkan tunanganmu sendiri?!". Ujar Gaara sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya akibat pukulan Sasuke.

"Aku yang tak habis pikir Gaara". Sakura membalas dengan nada dingin.

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya saat ini kau sedang sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahan kita"

"Dan kau sedang menikmati liburanmu dengan para gadis murahan menghabiskan uangku?!"

"A-apa?. Aku hanya mencintaimu Sakura sangat mencintaimu!"

"Kau mencintai uangku Sabaku Gaara. Sangat mencintai uangku. Kau menyusulku kemari karena kau takut kehilangan uangku kan?!".

Perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Gaara bungkam seketika.

"Kenapa?. Aku benar ya Tuan Sabaku?. Tidak usah berpura-pura lagi, aku sudah tahu semuanya!"

"Tidak Sakura, kau salah paham. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku"

"Cukup Gaara! Aku bukan lagi gadis bodoh seperti kemarin yang dengan mudahnya bisa kau rayu. Kau cerdik sekali bisa membuat kakakku percaya padamu seumur hidupnya. Kalau saja saat ini dia masih hidup aku yakin dia akan membunuhmu!"

"Tapi sayangnya sekarang dia sudah mati Sakura". Balas Gaara tak kalah dingin.

"Gaara kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Pergi! Pergi dari sini! Pergi dari hidupku!".

"Baik aku akan pergi dari sini tapi kau akan tetap menjadi milikku. Sakura". Setelah mengatakannya Gaara lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menagis teirisak disana.

"Nona, nona tidak apa-apa?". Dengan hati-hati Shion mendekat namun Sakura segera memberi isyarat untuk berhenti.

"Antarkan saja coklat hangat ke kamarku". Setengan berlari Sakura memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Setelah merasa cukup menenangkan diri dengan berendam dan meminum secangkir coklat hangat, Sakura berjalan menuju kotak obat mengambil beberapa obat-obatan yang sekiranya bisa ia gunakan untuk mengobati Sasuke nanti. Sambil membawa kotak obat dan sekeranjang buah Sakura kini sedang menyusuri pantai seorang diri berniat mendatangi rumah Sasuke untuk mengecek keadaannya. Ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya ia melibatkan orang lain kedalam masalahnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Selamat sore". Tak lama pintu terbuka, Itachi yang membukanya.

"Nona? Kenapa nona kemari?"

"Maaf Itachi-_san_, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Dia baik-baik sajakan? Aku harap ini bisa sedikit membantu". Sakura langsung memberikan kotak obat dan buah-buahan yang dibawanya kepada Itachi.

"Ahh nona tidak perlu repot-repot begini. Iya, Sasuke baik-baik saja dia hanya perlu istirahat sebentar jangan khawatir. Silahkan nona duduk dulu akan saya ambilkan minum". Itachi kemudian masuk kedalam meninggalkan Sakura di ruang tamu. Ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk meletakan pemberian Sakura di meja samping Sasuke tidur sekarang. Itachi mengusap lembut rambut adiknya yang sedang terlelap sebelum menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sakura minum.

Tak lama Itachi sudah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa segelas teh hangat.

"Maaf nona, kami hanya punya ini"

"Tak apa. Itachi-_san_ tolong ceritakan padaku sebenarnya Sasuke kenapa". Pertanyaan _to the point_ Sakura membuat Itachi sedikit berpikir.

"Sasuke hanya luka lebam ringan Nona. Dia akan baik-baik saja"

"Tidak bukan yang itu"

"Maksud nona?". Itachi tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Apa Sasuke bisu sejak lahir? Maaf kalau aku lancang tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu aku harap Itachi-_san _tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya padaku". Sakura mencoba bertanya sehati-hati mungkin bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin Itachi merasa tersinggung.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Itachi mulai bicara.

"Tidak nona. Dulu Sasuke tidak bisu. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan masalah penting lagi"

"Kumohon Itachi-_san_, ceritakan padaku". Sakura terus mendesak sedang Itachi kembali terdiam.

"Sasuke kehilangan suaranya dalam kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan yang juga merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua kami. Kata dokter yang menangani sepertinya Sasuke terlalu syok"

"Kecelakaan?"

"Hm. Saat itu mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengantarku ke pelabuhan. Aku berencana bekerja keluar kota tapi belum juga kapal yang aku naiki berlayar aku mendapat kabar bahwa meraka mengalami kecelakaan dan sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku berusah secepat mungkin sampai kerumah sakit, tapi sayang ibu kami sudah meninggal ketika diperjalanan sedangkan ayah akhirnya menyusul ibu setelah berpesan padaku untuk menjaga Sasuke. Hampir dua bulan Sasuke koma,aku benar-benar takut akan kehilangannya juga tapi _Kami-sama_ berencana lain. Sasuke akhirnya sadar tapi dia menjadi bisu. Jujur saja saat itu aku bingung harus senang atau sedih". Kesedihan itu terlihat jelas diwajah Itachi membuat Sakura merasa tak enak.

"Maaf, apa Sasuke tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

"Entahlah, menurut dokter kemungkinan untuk sembuh ada tapi Sasuke harus menjalani serangkaian pengobatan yang harganya sangat mahal bagi kami. Aku tidak sanggup membayarnya". Itachi tersenyum masam mengingat ketidak berdayaannya saat itu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kalian mendapat uang ganti rugi?"

"Saat itu tidak terpikirkan olehku. Begitu selasai mengurus pemakaman yang terlintas diotakku hanya Sasuke yang sedang kritis. Menurutku daripada kekantor polisi lebih baik aku menemani Sasuke, lagipula aku dengar kalau orang yang menyebabkan kecalakaanitu juga meninggal jadi aku rasa masalah ini tidak perlu diperpanjang"

"Tunggu dulu, orang penyebab kecelakaan?". Sakura semakin ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak begitu paham tapi menurut saksi mata mobil orang itu kehilangan kendali lalu menabrak mobil yang ditumpangi keluargaku sebelum akhirnya terperosok ke jurang dan terbakar"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Apa dia seorang laki-laki? Mobil sport berwarna merah metalic? Kejadian itu lima tahun yang lalu awal bulan Maret, benar Itachi-_san_?". Ingatan Sakura tiba-tiba melayang pada cerita orang-orang perihal kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kakaknya.

"Iya. Tapi dari mana nona tahu?"

Alih-alih menjawab Sakura justru terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Itachi dan menatapnya tajam. Sakura tertunduk takut, ia yakin Sasuke tahu apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Itachi-_san_ maaf aku..." Belum sempat Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya kasar dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

BRAKK!

Sasuke menutup pintu kayu tersebut dengan kasar tepat setelah Sakura terdorong keluar.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?!". Itachi mengikuti Sasuke yang melangkah cepat memasuki kamarnya untuk mencari buku catatan.

_Itachi-nii jangan temui dia dan jangan datang ke Mansion Haruno lagi!._

"Kenapa? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke". Ya Itachi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Beberapa jam yang lalu adiknya ini berkelahi karena tidak rela ada yang berbuat kasar kepada Sakura tapi dia sendiri baru saja mengusir Sakura dengan kasar.

"Sasuke tolong jelas ada apa?". Suara Itachi melembut berusaha agar tidak membuat Sasuke tertekan karena sepertinya ada sedikit masalah disini.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

BRAKK!

Suara pintu itu membuat Sakura terkejut tidak menyangka Sasuke akan sekasar ini. Setelah menenangkan diri beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang, ia yakin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bicara. Dengan langkah pelan dan air mata yang sesekali menetes perjalanan pulang kali ini terasa lebih jauh.

"Nona apa yang terjadi?!". Shion langsung menyambutnya dengan wajah yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin sendiri. Baginya hari ini adalah hari paling melelahkan dalam hidupnya. Mulai dari pagi yang menyenangkan bersama Sasuke lalu siang yang yang mengerikan karena kedatangan Sabaku Gaara yang tiba-tiba lalu sekarang sore yang begitu pahit. Kenyataan bahwa Sasori, kakak yang begitu ia sayangi ternyata menjadi penyebab meninggalnya kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi terlebih lagi itu mengakibatkan Sasuke bisu.

"Nii-chan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?". Sakura mengusap lembut bingkai foto dirinya dengan Sasori disampingnya.

"Kau sangat baik aku tidak mau mereka membencimu. Aku ingin kau senang disana. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Kata maaf tidak akan cukup. Bantu aku _nii-chan_!"

Sakura meletakan asal foto itu lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"Lalu Gaara, harus dengan cara apalagi agar dia pergi _nii-chan_?". Gumam Sakura sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^YOUR VOICE^^

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi tapi Sakura belum juga keluar dari kamarnya membuat Shion merasa khawatir mengingat terakhir kali Sakura makan adalah saat bersama Sasuke, selebihnya dia hanya meminum secangkir coklat hangat dan lagi kemarin sore Sakura pulang dengan berurai air mata.

Rasa khawatir yang semakin besar membuatnya memberanikan diri memasuki kamar Sakura yang ternyata tidak terkunci setelah ketukannya tak mendapat jawaban. Benar saja, begitu Shion menyibak selimut yang menutupi Sakura ia mendapati nonanya itu berkeringat sangat banyak dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Nona?!". Merasa ada yang mengguncang tubuhnya Sakura perlahan membuka mata.

"Shion-_san_? Uhh... Sudah siang ya?". Sakura mencoba bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Nona jangan banyak bergerak, akan saya panggilkan dokter!"

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Shion-_san_, bawakan saja sarapanku kemari!"

"Baik nona". Shion paham benar watak Sakura yang keras kepala jadi sekarang yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menuruti perintahnya.

Begitu Shion pergi, pandangan Sakura menerawang jauh menatap laut biru dari balik jendela yang tirainya sudah terbuka. Ingatannya kembali melayang mengingat kejadian kemarin. _Apa sebaiknya aku beritahu ayah dan ibu tentang hal ini?. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kesehatan ayah menjadi terganggu?. _Masih segar di ingatan Sakura bagaimana sedihnya sang ayah mengetahui Sasori meninggal, ia bahkan harus dirawat di rumah sakit hampir satu bulan lamanya karena kehilangan nafsu makan_. Tidak!. Aku tidak mau ayah sakit lagi. Nii-chan bantulah aku._

Sebagai putra sulung sekaligus satu-satunya laki-laki dikeluarga Haruno tentulah Sasori menjadi andalan sang ayah untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga kelak. Tak ada yang mengira Sasori akan pergi secepat ini. Tidak heran, kedua orang tua Sakura langsung setuju untuk menjodohkannya dengan Gaara begitu mengetahui pemuda itu sedang mendekatinya. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka memilih Gaara, selain karena dia sahabat almarhum Sasori juga karena urusan bisnis keluarga Haruno-Sabaku yang sudah terjalin beberapa tahun terakhir. Sakura sendiri menerima perjodohan itu karena melihat orang tuanya yang begitu berharap lagipula dia dan Gaara memang sudah lumayan dekat. Ya, semula semuanya memang berjalan lancar sampai akhirnya beberapa minggu yang lalu Sakura berhasil melihat sisi lain dari seorang Gaarayang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya begitu juga orang tuanya. Uang. Itulah alasan Gaara. Selama ini ia mengira Gaara adalah lak-laki yang baik, yang mencintainya. Tapi ternyata itu hanya topeng belaka. _Gaara, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memiliki hartaku sedikitpun!._

"Ini sarapan anda nona". Kehadiran Shion membuyarkan semua lamunan Sakura, membawanya kembali kedunia nyata.

"Terimakasih"

Begitu selesai sarapan, Sakura memilih menuruti saran Shion untuk meminum obat dan beristirahat karena dia sendiri masih bingung apa yang harus lakukan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bersantai sebentar sambil memikirkan solusi masalahnya.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Tanpa terasa Sakura tertidur cukup lama, jam di dinding menunjukan hampir pukul 4 sore. Merasa sudah lebih baik Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar.

"Itachi-_san_ tidak datang kemari?". Tanya Sakura melihat Shion sedang meyiram bunga di halama depan.

"Tadi pagi dia hanya datang untuk mengundurkan diri"

"Apa?!". _Seharusnya aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi._ Lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Dan tadi pagi Gaara-_san_ juga datang kemari tapi karena nona sedang beristirahat jadi saya menyarankannya untuk datang lain waktu. Maaf nona jika saya lancang"

"Jadi dia masih disini? Haahh... Seharusnya kau menyuruhnya untuk jangan datang lagi!"

"Ma-maksud nona?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di pantai. Kalau Gaara datang lagi usir saja, katakan aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantai setelah mendapat jawaban mengerti dari Shion.

"Suasana yang begitu indah tapi sayang tidak seindah hidupku". Gumam Sakura tersenyum miris.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura semakin mendekat kebibir pantai ingin sekali ia merasakan ombak kecil bergerak di kakinya. Angin sore terasa semakin dingin tapi itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Sakura. Sambil terus berjalan mendekati garis pantai ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam berharap bisa melupakan sebentar masalah-masalahnya. Padahal beberapa langka lagi kakinya akan menyentuh ombak tapi gagal.

"Sakura"

Seketika suara yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar itu menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menoleh Sakura menjawab dengan nada dingin.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Pelayanmu bilang kau sedang sakit? Ayo kita pulang". Gaara meraih tangan Sakura lembut tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sakura.

"Apa pedulimu?! Pergilah kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi!". Sakura menatap Gaara penuh kebencian.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kita akan segera menikah, seperti yang orang tuamu harapkan". Sekali lagi Gaara berusaha menarik tangan Sakura tapi kali ini lebih kuat agar tidak lepas.

"Lepaskan! Orang tuaku pasti akan membatalkan pernikahan kita kalau mereka mengetahui siapa sebenarnya kau Gaara!"

"Cukup Sakura. Menurutlah atau aku akan..."

BYURR!

Baik Gaara maupun Sakura meraka sama-sama terkejut melihat tiba-tiba ada banyak rumpur laut basah yang menghujani Gaara hingga basah kuyup.

"Sasuke...". Cicit Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri tepat dibelakang Gaara dengan keranjang anyaman bambu yang cukup besar yang sepertinya tadi ia gunakan untuk membawa rumput laut ini.

"Kau lagi!". Geram Gaara yang tanpa sadar melepaskan gengaman tangannya pada Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menatap Gaara datar sedangkan Sakura mulai panik, ia tidak mau terjadi perkelahian lagi yang bahkan luka lebam masih menghiasi wajah mereka. Setelah melihat kesana-kemari Sakura menemukan sebuah balok kayu yang cukup besar. Dengan gesit segera ia ambil balok tersebut lalu berlari kehadapan Sasuke dan membelakanginya mengacungkan balok tersebut kepada Gaara yang mulai mendekat. Sekarang giliran Gaara dan Sasuke yang terkejut dengan aksi Sakura.

"Minggir Sakura!". Desis Gaara tidak suka.

"Tidak akan! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Sasuke lagi!". Sakura semakin tinggi mengacungkan balok.

Dan sepertinya keributan mereka menarik perhatian para nelayan disana, bahkan beberapa diantara mereka sudah ada yang mendekat. Sakura sadar dia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini.

"Pergi atau mereka yang akan mengusirmu!". Sepertinya gertakan Sakura berhasil.

"Sial! Kita belum selasai Sasuke!". Setelah memberikan ancaman pada Sasuke, Gaara berlalu pergi begitu juga para nelayan yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekat karena merasa kondisi sudah kembali normal, meski sebagian dari mereka masih ada yang memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Maaf Sasuke". Lirih Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan melempar sembarang balok di tangannya.

Sasuke seolah tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sakura barusan. Dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memunguti kembali rumput lautnya yang tercecer di pasir namun baru saja tangannya meraih rumpt lait pertama, ujung matanya tak sengaja menangkap gerakan tubuh Sakura yang tampak limbung, refleks dengan sigap ia menahan tubuh Sakura sebelum gadis itu benar-benar terjatuh. Sasuke sedikit panik begitu melihat Sakura sudah tidak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya. Cepat-cepat ia membopong tubuh Sakura yang terasa dingin menuju Mansion.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Perlahan Sakura mulai membuka matanya.

"Ahh syukurlah nona sudah sadar!". Shion segera membantu Sakura yang hendak merubah posisi berbaringnya. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. _Kamarku?._

"Tadi nona pingsan, Sasuke yang mengantarkan nona pulang"

"Sasuke? Sekarang dia dimana?!"

"Dia sudah pulang nona"

Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Shion. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit mengingat Sasuke yang belum bisa memaafkannya.

"Apa nona memiliki masalah? Saya siap membantu jika nona mengijinkan"

Melihat kesungguhan dimata Shion membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak Shion-_san_, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Pergilah aku ingin tidur sekarang"

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Langit masih tampak remang-remang dengan semburat merah fajar yang perlahan mulai menggantikan malam yang gelap. Sakura sekarang sudah berdiri didepan pintu kediaman Uchiha, bersiap untuk mengetuknya. Meski sedikit ragu tapi ia harus melakukan ini sebelum semuanya menjadi berlarut-larut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak lama pintupun terbuka, ternyata Sasuke yang membukanya namum baru saja Sakura hendak mengucapkan salam Sasuke sudah menutupnya kembali.

"Sasuke aku mohon dengarkan aku sebentar!". Sakura setengah berteriak dari balik pintu berharap Sasuke mau membukanya kembali.

Ya, pintu memang kembali terbuka tapi kali ini Itachi yang membukanya.

"Maaf nona sepertinya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bertamu"

"Itachi-_san_ aku mohon biarkan aku bicara sebentar". Melihat mata Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca membuat Itachi sedikit luluh.

"Tidak masalah jika kalian membenciku tapi aku mohon tolong maafkan kakakku. Aku mewakili keluarga Haruno terutama almarhum kakakku, Haruno Sasori meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kami benar-benar menyesali kejadian itu. Mungkin sedikit terlambat tapi aku harap kalian berkenan menerima ini, semoga cukup untuk membiayai pengobatan Sasuke". Sakura menyerahkan selembar cek kepada Itachi yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia artikan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali datang dan merebut cek ditangan Itachi lalu melemparnya tepat diwajah Sakura. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik Itachi masuk menutup pintu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tampak kaget diluar. Bukan hanya Sakura tapi Itachi juga kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Sasuke barusan.

"Sasuke aku benar-benar minta maaf... Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi tolong cobalah untuk memaafkan Sasori-_nii_. Terimakasih untuk segalanya. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Maaf". Dengan terisak Sakura melangkahkan kakinya cepat meninggalkan rumah itu.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Itachi menatap Sasuke yang sekarang sedang terduduk di lantai menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut dan lipatan tangannya sendiri.

"Sasuke?". Panggil Itachi membuat Sasuke mendongak tapi kemudian.

PLAK!

Meski tidak begitu keras tapi cukup membuat Sasuke merasakan pedih dan kaget.

"Bodoh! Apa ini yang aku ajarkan padamu?!". Desis Itachi yang sekarang sudah mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau sedih, aku juga sedih dan dia juga pasti sedih. Aku rasa ini sudah cukup adil". Itachi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan sedikit berbisik.

"Kita memang kehilangan ayah dan ibu tapi dia juga kehilangan kakaknya. Tidakkah kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada diposisinya saat ini Sasuke? Mengemis maaf untuk kesalahanku?". Sasuke terbelalak tidak menyangka Itachi akan berkata seperti itu. Seketika ingatannya berputar mengingat Sakura yang menangis di pelukannya ketika menceritakan tentang Sasori tempo hari. _Ya, kau benar sekarang Sakura juga pasti sangat sedih._

Melihat Sasuke yang tampak berpikir akhirnya Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tadi dia bilang akan pergi. Kejarlah Sasuke, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali. Atau kau memang benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya lagi?". Pertanyaan Itachi kembali membuat Sasuke kaget. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berlari menuju Mansion Haruno.

_Sakura maafkan aku. Maaf sudah membuatmu menangis._ Ujar Sasuke dalam hati.

Itachi tersenyum melihat tingkah adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus bahagia Sasuke". Gumam Itachi mengambil cek yang sedari tadi tergeletak di lantai rumahnya..

Langit sudah tampak biru saat Sasuke berlari menyusuri pantai yang masih sepi. Tak peduli dengan desiran ombak dan kicauan burung saling bersahutan, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Sakura.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Didepan Mansion Haruno sudah terparkir mobil yang akan membawa Sakura kembali ke kota. Sakura tampak sedikit melamun di samping mobilnya ketika tiba-tiba Gaara muncul. Dia benar-benar pantang menyerah.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan kembali sayang"

Sakura tidak menjawab, saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya hendak masuk Gaara menahan tangannya.

"Kau pulang denganku saja, kita bisa berkeliling dulu jika kau mau"

"Berapa banyak uangku yang kau habiskan untuk membeli mobil itu?". Sinis Sakura menatap mobil baru Gaara yang terparkir agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Sepertinya Gaara menggunakan mobil itu untuk memata-matainya.

"Ayolah Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini?"

"Sampai kau pergi dari hadapanku!". Dengan kasar Sakura melepaskan tangan Gaara dan segera memasuki mobilnya sendiri kemudian menyuruh si sopir untuk segera berangkat.

Melihat itu, buru-buru Gaara menuju mobilnya untuk mengikuti Sakura. Benar saja tak lama mobil yang dinaiki Sakura sudah beranjak pergi, tapi baru beberapa meter mobil berjalan Sakura langsung berteriak menyuruh sopirnya berhenti begitu melihat Sasuke berdiri di seberang jalan dengan napas agak tersengal. _Dia mengejarku?_. Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Sasuke segera berjalan mendekati Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"SASUKE AWAS!". Teriak Sakura melihat mobil Gaara melaju kearah Sasuke.

BRAK!

"SAKURA!"

~MOSHI HYURA~

.

^^YOUR VOICE^^

Aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat memaksa Sakura untuk membuka matanya. _Aww sakit. _Sukura meringis begitu merasakan sakit dihampir sekujur tubuhnya. _Aku dirumah sakit?._ Pandangan Sakura akhirnya tertuju pada sosok wanita paruh baya yang terlelap disamping ranjangnya. Maski sulit Sakura berusaha menggerakan tangannya yang digenggam wanita itu.

"Sakura kau sudah sadar?!". Serunya saat merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya bergerak. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Baru ia sadari bahwa ia sangat merindukan wanita ini.

"Ibu aku..."

"Ssstt... Ibu akan memanggil dokter sebentar". Ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan, tapi baru beberapa saat tertutup pintu itu kembali terbuka. Kali ini Kizashi—sang ayah yang masuk dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Sakura!. Akhirnya kau sadar sayang". Laki-laki yang juga sudah setengah baya itu langsung mencium keningnya yang masih terbalut perban. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikap ayahnya. Sejak kepergian Sasori sang ayah memang menjadi sosok yang sangat over protektif melebihi seorang ibu termasuk menjodohkannya dengan Gaara yang diharapkan bisa menjaga Sakura tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Sakura, ayah minta maaf. Ayah memang bodoh tapi kau tenang saja, Sabaku biar ayah yang mengurusnya". Cepat-cepat Sakura menggeleng meskipun kepalanya masih terasa pusing melihat air mata sang ayah hampir saja menetes. Baru saja mulut Sakura terbuka akan mengucapkan sesuatu, pintu ruangan kembali terbuka. Terlihat dokter dan beberapa orang suster serta Mebuki—sang ibu berjalan cepat kearah Sakura.

"Sakura apa yang kau rasakan?". Tanya dokter Tsunade begitu selesai melakukan beberapa pengecekan ringan.

"Kepalaku sedikit pusing dan badanku sakit". Jawab Sakura lemah. Dokter yang kira-kira sebaya dengan ibunya tersebut tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ya, kau belum sepenuhnya sambuh. Istira..."

"Kakiku? Kenapa tidak bisa kugerakkan?!". Tampak kepanikan diwajah Sakura menatap kakinya yang tertutup selimut begitu menyadari ada yang aneh disana.

"Tenang sayang ini hanya sementara". Sakura menatap tak percaya pada ibunya yang sekarang sedang memeluknya lalu beralih kepada sang ayah yang hanya tertunduk diam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin...". Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Melihat semua hanya diam membuat Sakura gemas. Dengan gerakan yang masih kaku ia mencoba memastikan sendiri kondisi kakinya. Tapi tentu saja gerakannya segera ditahan oleh Mebuki

"Lepaskan! Lepaska aku!". Sakura terus memberontak berusaha menapakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Sakura tenang nak!". Seru ayahnya yang serang sedang memegangi tangannya.

Sakura mengabaikan ayah, ibu juga dokter yang semakin kewalahan menahannya. Ia hanya ingin memestikan bahwa kakinya baik-baik saja. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak lumpuh. Sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan-tangan itu dari tubuhnya tapi baru saja ia terbebas dari tangan ayahnya tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang ikut menahannya. Tangan seorang laki-laki yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Sakura terdiam menatap pemilik tangan tersebut sedangkan tangan-tangan lain sekarang sudah melepaskannya, hanya tangan itu yang masih menahannya.

"Sasuke tolong lepaskan!". Ucap Sakura kembali berusaha turun. Alih-alih melepaskan, Sasuke justru sekarang menahannya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak akan"

Manik _emerald_ Sakura melebar seketika mendengar suara itu. Semua gerakannyapun kembali terhenti. Dengan mulut yang sedikit ternganga Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Sa-Sasuke ka-kau..."

Sasuke tersenyum melihat reaksi Sakura. Meskipun ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi tapi ia tidak menyangka jika wajah Sakura akan selucu ini, baginya. Sasuke kemudian mengembalikan posisi Sakura yang masih mematung tersebut agar kembali berbaring. Menaikan kakinya yang terjutai hampir menyentuh lantai dan kembali menutupinya dengan selimut. Sedangkan Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dangan ekspresi yang belum berubah membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

"Sakura berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku merasa aneh!". Kalimat Sakuke barusan sedikit menyadarkanya tapi kekagetan itu belum sepenuhnya hilang dengan mata yang masih melebar Sakura kembali bersuara.

"Sasuke... Kau... Bisa... Bicara?." Tanya Sakura begitu perlahan yang mau tak mau mengundang tawa semua orang disana, tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya hanya suara Sasuke saja yang terdengar karena matanaya terus menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat bahkan masalah kakinyapun jadi terabaikan.

"Aku mohon berhentilah berwajah konyol seperti ini". Tangan Sasuke kembali terulur namun kali ini untuk menutup mulut Sakura yang masih sedikit ternganga kemudian mengelus lembut wajah Sakura yang tampak pucat, mengabaikan berbagai macam pandangan orang-orang disana.

"Tapi kaukan bisu?". Sekali lagi Sasuke hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bisu?. Sakura mana mungkin ada orang bisu yang bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada ayah?". Semua orang kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mendelik tidak suka menatap pria paruh baya itu. _Kau mengganggu suasana!._Batin Mebuki melihat suaminya yang tidak peka.

"Tapi ayah, Sasuke memang..."

"Ahh biar nanti saya jelaskan tapi sebaiknya mari kita keluar sebentar. Saya rasa nona Sakura butuh waktu untuk istirahat". Ujar Itachi tiba-tiba menyela, bahkan Sakura baru menyadari kehadiran Itachi disana.

"Iya sebaiknya memang begitu". Dukung Mebuki seraya menarik lengan suaminya keluar dan tersenyum aneh pada Sakura.

Setelah semuanya keluar Sasuke mengusup lembut pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Sakura aku permisi dulu". Sakura hanya mengangguk masih sulit berkata-kata tapi baru saja Sasuke membuka pintu hendak keluar, Itachi sudah menghadangnya.

"Kenapa kau ikut keluar?!". Desis Itachi tak habis pikir.

"Kau bilang Sakura harus istirahat?". Sasuke justru balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"KAU TEMANI DIA BODOH!". Itachi mendorong Sasuke masuk kembali dan menutup pintu dengan kesal.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

Sore ini mungkin menjadi sore terindah dalam hidup Sakura. Senyum bahagia jelas terukir dibibir tipisnya. Angin yang sesekali berhembus membuat surai merah mudanya berantakan sesekali pula terasa jemari Sasuke membelainya menatanya kembali agar tetap rapi. Sakura mendongak tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Terimakasih"

Sasuke yang sebelumnya berdiri dibelakang Sakura berjalan memutar dan berlutut didepan gadis itu menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Aku yang lebih berterimakasih Sakura"

Dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya tangan Sakura terulur menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau ingin bermain ombak?". Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?. Tapi Sasuke-kun kursi roda ini tidak mungkin". Tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasuke langsung mengendong Sakura membawanya mendekat ke bibir pantai. Sakura memang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang kadang sesukanya sendiri seperti ini jadi ia biarkan saja Sasuke membawa tubuhnya terus mendekati ombak-ombak itu.

Sekarang Sasuke memang sudah bisa bicara tapi dia tetap lebih banyak diam. Dan itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sakura, waktu satu bulan sudah cukup baginya untuk mengenal Sasuke. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya keluar dari rumah sakit sejak kejadian itu. Kehadiran Sasuke menjadi semangat tersendiri baginya dan ia sangat bersyukur Sasuke selalu menemaninya selama ia manjalani terapi. Memang kakinya belum bisa digerakan tapi sudah cukup kuat untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya. Dalam satu bulan itu pula Sakura sering memaksa Sasuke menjelas banyak hal. Mulai dari sejak kapan dia bisa bicara kembali, alasan kenapaSasuke akhirnya mau memaafkannya hingga hal-hal kecil lainnya tapi itulah yang membuat mereka semakin mengenal satu sama lain. Sakura bersyukur meskipun kakinya harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara tapi setidaknya kejadian itu bisa membuat Sasuke sembuh_. Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya refleks meneriakan namamu sewaktu melihat kau menyelamatkanku_. Tulah penjelasan singkat Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih terasa aneh bagi Sakura. Dan untuk masalah Gaara, Sakura sudah benar-benar tidak ingin tahu. Pernah Sasuke akan membahas hal itu tapi Sakura justru pura-pura tidur dan mengabaikan Sasuke. Baginya biarlah orang tuanya yang menyelesaikan masalah ini karena menurutnya yang terpenting sekarang ia sudah bersama Sasuke. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti asalkan mereka tetap bersama bukanlah hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Cess...

Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura membiarkan gadis itu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Tetap berpegangan pada Sasuke, Sakura merasakan ombak-ombak itu menerjang lembut kakinya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku baru ingat sesuatu!". Seru Sakura membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Hn?"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh ombak disini!". Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Apa?"

"Bawa aku lebih ketengah!". Seru Sakura mengabaikan tatapan aneh Sasuke.

Sasuke menimbang-nimbang sebentar permintaan Sakura sebelum akhirnya membantu Sakura untuk melangkah. Ombak yang semakin kencang menerjang kakinya membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk tertawa, ia tidak menyangka jika bermain ombak bisa semenyenangkan ini. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Sakura yang seperti anak kecil sambil tetap bersiaga menjaga keseimbangan gadis itu agar tidak jatuh apalagi sekarang ombak sudah mencapai lutut Sakura . Karena terlalu asik mereka tidak menyadari ada yang mengawasi dari jauh.

"Tidak baik memata-matai orang pacaran!"

Uhuk!

Kehadiran tiba-tiba Kizashi membuat Itachi tersedak air kelapa yang sedang diminumnya. _Sejak kapan dia ada disini?._

"Lalu kenapa anda disini?". Itachi balik bertanya.

"Aku? Tantu saja aku sedang mengawasi putriku"

"Aku juga sedang mengawasi adikku". Balas Itachi tak mau kalah. Dulu ia memang hanya tukang kebun yang sangat patuh tapi setelah kejadian itu dan setelah mengenal lebih dekat keluarga Haruno bagi Itachi kini mereka tak ubahnya seperti keluarga.

"Sudah cukup Itachi. Sekarang waktunya kau mengurus dirimu sendiri, serahkan saja Sasuke padaku"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Jujur saja ia merasa kehilangan karena sekarang Sasuke lebih sering bersama Sakura. Sepenuhnya ia sadar kalau suatu saat mereka pasti akan mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing. Tapi baginya ini terlalu cepat.

{^_^}{^_^}{^_^}

"Apa kau sudah menentukan pilihan _nii-chan_?". Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah seolah tanpa dosa membuat Itachi ingin sakali menonjoknya.

Itachi hanya buang muka kesal dan malas meladeni adiknya yang sekarang menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"Ayolah _nii-chan_ kau hanya perlu memilih satu!. Aku ingin melihatmu menikah lebih dulu". Rengek Sasuke yang tampak menjijikan baginya.

"Atau kau ingin aku yang memilihkannya untukmu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Kalau saja tidak ingat mereka sedang dalam pesta pertunangan pastilah ia akan menghabisinya. Untuk menghindari desakan Sasuke lebih lanjut Itachi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan saja tapi baru saja beberapa langkah ia mendengar calon adik iparnya memanggil.

"Itachi-_nii_!. Kenalkan ini temanku". Sakura semakin mendekat sambil menggandeng seseorang wanita.

Itachi menghela napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum berbalik untuk melihat 'teman' seperti apalagi yang dibawa Sakura. Ya, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa dipesta pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura ini lebih banyak tamu wanita daripada pria.

"Sekarang siapa lagi yang kau bawa... Sakura?". Ucapan Itachi sempat terputus begitu melihat sosok anggun disebelah Sakura.

Wanita itu memakai gaun panjang tanpa lengan dengan desain sederhana namun tampak mewah. Rambutnya yang berwana biru ia biarkan tergerai menyentuh bahunya, aksesoris berbentuk bunga yang tampak cocok denagn warna rambutnya itu membuat Itachi lupa untuk berkedip.

"Kalian berkenalan sendiri saja, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Sasuke-kun". Jawab Sakura ganti menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menariknya pergi.

"Semoga berhasil!". Bisik Sasuke kemudian menepuk bahu kakaknya sebelum mengikuti Sakura pergi.

Setelah agak jauh Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sakura juga ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?". Tanya Sakura bingung.

"AAA!". Pekik Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba Sasuke menggendongnya yang langsung menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu.

"Hari ini kau sudah terlalu banyak berjalan Sakura"

"Tapi disini banyak orang Sasuke-_kun_. Turunka aku, aku malu". Cicit Sakura didekat telinga Sasuke.

"kalau begitu kita cari tempat yang sepi"

"APA?!"

"Jangan berteriak sekarang _Cherry_"

Sasuke kemudian membawa Sakura entah menuju kemana tanpa memperdulikan sepasang mata yang menatap geram kepergian mereka.

"Sudah kubilang seharusnya kita menggelar pesta pernikahan bukan pertunangan!"

"Tapi kita juga harus menghormati keputusan Sasuke, sayang". Jawab Mebuki menenangkan suaminya.

"Cih, Itachi!. Dengan siapapun dia harus segera menikah!"

^...THE END...^

Author Note :

Maaf fict ini aku re-publish karena kemarin ada banyak kekurangan dan terjadi sedikit kesalah pahaman. Aku sudah berusaha untuk memperbaikinya semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan lagi. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah memberikan dukungan dan saran, terimakasih juga untuk senpai yang sudah mau memberikan bimbingan dan masukan.

Sebenarnya ini fict MC tapi karena di peraturan harus OS, aku minta maaf kalo feelnya kurang dapat. Meskipun aku sudah berusah semaksimal mungkin tapi aku yakin pasti masih banyak kesalahan dalam fict ini oleh karena itu aku mohon review-nya ya readers {^_^}


End file.
